poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Some Carrot Top Juice For Kirby
Ace went to Cappy Town and they saw Tiff and Kirby Tiff: Woody, take a look! Kawasaki's Restaurant came back! Tokkori: We’re just trying to find out if Kawasaki is home, but so far, we kept being told that he isn't home by a mystery voice, an old, scruffy one at best. Ace went to the Back Door Tokkori: Just who is this Nobody character anywho? “Hey, Nobody, ya seen Kawasaki anywhere? Kawasaki: Sorry, he's not home. Kirby: Poyo! He saw Kawasaki, Malman, Samo, Mabel Kawasaki: Kirby? Well, this is a Surprise. Get to see you and... They saw Ace Malman: Oh, he's new here? Kawasaki: I'm sorry, Kirby. I don't where all my ingredients is? Ace saw them up there Samo: Kawasaki, look! Kawasaki: Hey, those were my ingredients! I wonder, how they get up there? Uhm...Would you like some, kids, Kirby? Don't feel you have to, of course. After all, I'm still short even with this new find? Kirby is eating all of Kawasaki food, Ace left aththenthe Tiff: Help! Someone, help Kirby! They went back and they saw Kirby stuck in a Hole Kirby: Poyo... Tokkori: “Well from what I could've gander was that he ate to much and simply got stuck! But then again, he STILL eats ALOT and still never gains a pound? Kirby: Poyo. Tokkori: Hugh! You want Woody to perhaps bring you some meals when it's lunch time? Mabel: Sorry Kirby, I don't think we can give ya any meals until after you're unstuck? Kawasaki: If we don't get Kirby unstuck from my restaurant, he be staying here forever, and that would mean that he eat all the food I've cook for the customers when he get's hungry again? Tiff: I got an idea! Kawasaki, do you have any carrot top juice around? Kawasaki: I think so, but I may have given it to some earlier customers, why? The Carrot Top juice should do the trick in helping to slip Kirby out! Mabel: I believe that I've foreseen a reunion of someone we known....Tuggle! Malman: The man that owns a grocery shop? Now I remember! He's got plenty of that juice stuff! Tiff: Oh no! Watch out! They saw Tiff, Spikehead, Iro, Honey and Chief Bookum coming and they tackled Ace Tiff: Hey, Bookum, we got him! Bookum: Alright pal, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will... Saaaay...Wait a minute! I've never seen you before, and your not looking like one of those unknown 'thing-a-ma-jigs' either or was it the other way Tiff: Hey, you guys. It seems you tackled our friend, Ace. Tiff: Hi, Tiff. Whoa, Kirby, how did you get stuck In Kawasaki Restaurant? Kirby: Poyo. Tiff: Let me guess, you eat a lot, right? Kirby: Poyo. Ace: Man, why do you have to that? Honey: Running, of course. Iro: We do this for our Exercise. Spikehead: And even though, I know you want Carrot Top Juice for Kirby, right? Ace: Yeah, how do you know? Tuff: Oh, I heard everything what you said. And Bad News, the Waddles are going to eat all the Carrots! All: What!? Kawasaki: Oh no! If we don't get Carrots top for Kirby, he'll be stuck like this forever! Tuggle: Is something wrong? Gengu? And what's the Matter? Kawasaki: The Waddles! They are in your Store and eating all your Products! Tuggle: What!? Oh no, we have to do something and Quick! Ace: Let's go! Meta-Knight: This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention, now. Ace, you'll have to protect this Carrot patch. If the Waddles eats the Carrot twice, it'll be gone. Waddles is eating Meta-Knight: Once... Twice! Just like that. Protect the Carrots from the Waddles and you receive points. How, you ask? It's elementary! Simply get to the Carrots before the Waddles gets them. There are fifteen carrots here. Your score depends on how many you save, and how many times you block the Waddles. Oh, and one more thing. You should rush it the key to a high score. You have to rush while near a Carrot that isn't eating yet. You'll dash to the starter area before Yoshi tongue get them. Well, good luck! Ace is protecting the Carrots and he did it Tuggle: Thank you for saving my store. Kawasaki: I'll make some Carrots Top Juice, I'll be there in a Minute. Kawasaki came back to his Restaurant Kawasaki: I gave him the Carrots Top Juice, now we give him a Push Ace push him and Kirby landed on Hana and the Mayor Kawasaki: Oh no, first the Waddles and this!? Mayor: My, word. What happen? It's ever so dark that I can't see a thing through this air bag! Hana: Don't worry, dear. We'll get out. Kirby: Poyo...